


Beat As One

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The nine month wait is finally over. It's Labour Day.Written for challenge #525 - "two" at ncis_drabble.





	

The first sign was water, then pain.

"Jethro, get the car!"

"I'm on it."

Seven months and thirty days after discovering Shannon was pregnant, it was all about to culminate in a few hours of pain at the hospital.

She didn't need him to tell her to breathe, or that it'd all be over soon. This day couldn't have come soon enough. She was just about sick of Kelly kicking her in the ribs, her weak and overactive bladder, and Shannon was rather certain Gibbs wasn't up to carrying her around any longer. Soon enough she could sleep without puking.

"You ready to have this baby, Jethro?"

"No."

"Neither am I."


End file.
